The present invention relates to an airbag system to be mounted to vehicles such as cars.
Various airbag systems, such as driver airbags that inflate from the rotational center of handles toward drivers and passenger airbags that inflate from instrument panels to passengers, have been generally used to restrain occupants' bodies in car collisions an so on.
In the event of accidents in which large external force is applied to cars, such as turnovers due to crashes and the fall of heavy bodies such as fallen trees, an impact may be given onto occupants' heads from above the occupants' heads. Thus, airbags to cope with such situations have been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-37011, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety).